


Cotton Candy Skyline

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Next Life, Party, Recreational Drug Use, except he's really not, roxas is a pretty princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers this kid, remembers towering skyscrapers and a night that never ended, rain that never stopped falling, remembers alleyways and shadows and little wraiths called Dusks. But most of all, he remembers this same kid with a darker frown and an even darker smile, lying beneath him, sated and happy with a smile on his face. Remembers thinking that this isn't real and right on the edge of that thought, another- I don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy Skyline

**Author's Note:**

> Written about two years ago, but I wanted to post something for AkuRoku Day. Based on [this picture](http://i65.photobucket.com/albums/h211/Hiza-chan/1244795016708-2.jpg), because I wanted to write something for it the moment I saw it.

He's a rag tag little fucker, all blond hair, blue eyes, and too tight pants. He draws Axel's gaze away from his poker game like a magnet, and Axel already knows that this kid's gonna be trouble. He's tagging along after a brunette that Axel vaguely recognizes as the kid who hangs around Riku too much. From their similarities, it's easy to draw the conclusion that Blondie over there is Sora's little brother.

He's so distracted that he doesn't notice when Luxord starts to cheat, too busy watching purple and white striped fabric bunch up over the curve of the kid's hips, revealing a tantalizing sliver of bronzed skin above a gaudy lime green belt. He's already imagining the noises that Blondie's going to make when Axel gets to him.

The kid's wandering off, away from his brother and Riku to a corner of the room. He slumps against a wall, and if it wasn't obvious before, it's definitely obvious now. This kid is fucking on something. Blue eyes too glazed, skin too flushed, steps just a bit too clumsy. Axel frowns a bit, because fuck, this was Sora's kid brother, and everyone knows that Sora doesn't fuck with that shit. And really, he's curious, so when Luxord takes the earnings with a grin, Axel doesn't bat an eye at the fifty bucks he'd just lost- just mumbles an excuse, and staggers over to the creature that's caught his attention so thoroughly.

Up close, the kid's even prettier. He's got kohl smudged under his eyes and gloss dabbed over his lips, and it makes Axel want to laugh cause this kid's got "delinquent" and "street kid" written all over him, but he's made up like the cutest little pixie of the ball. It takes several minutes for the runt to notice him, minutes that Axel drinks up like the sweetest of nectars. He runs his eyes down the boy's frame and shudders, hoping that his cock doesn't make a fucking fool of him. He can't possibly be getting hard off just this. It's not right.

By the time the boy notices him, Axel's mapped out most of his skin, picked the parts he wants to lick and kiss the most. And then the kid does notice him, and a frown drags the corners of those pretty lips down. Axel's got a greeting on his tongue before he can even think about it, and his catchphrase introduction tastes like ash in his mouth because fuck it all, he really does want this kid to memorize his goddamned name.

The kid's name is Roxas, and Axel has to wonder about that, because fuck, he must have had lazy as hell parents if they just mixed up the older brother's name and added an 'X' for shits and giggles. But then again, his parents had named him _Axel_ and he's got friends named Larxene and Demyx and Luxord, so maybe he shouldn't poke fun at other people's names.

When Roxas pulls a clear strip of paper with a cartoon mouse decaled on the front out of his pocket, offering it to Axel with a head tilt towards the patio, really how could he say no?

-

After the acid, the party blurs. He remembers most of it, but he can't make sense of a good deal of it, so he sticks to the easier things. He'd lost his shirt sometime between when Demyx's form had melted into water and Riku and Sora had stumbled into a bedroom on the second floor. (He only remembers this because Roxas had giggled weakly against his shoulder and remarked on how it was bound to happen sooner or later.)

It's sometime around four in the morning- maybe even later- when Axel finally decides that enough is enough and pins Roxas to the pool table. The edge of the table is biting into his thigh, and he figures that at least one ball is probably pinned beneath Roxas' back which is sure to be damned uncomfortable, but Roxas doesn't seem to be protesting too much.

No, instead Roxas is pulling him in, wrapping slim legs around Axel's hips and grinding against him like it's perfectly normal to do so in the midst of a party. Fuck, it's not that kind of party. But when Axel tries to pull away Roxas whines deep in throat, clenches tighter with his legs. And fuck, most of them are passed out anyway, only a few stragglers left fighting off the wonderful world of Slumberland, and Roxas is hot and needy and the whimpers he makes against Axel's lips are doing some truly fantastic things to his cock.

So Axel pushes his thoughts to the back of his mind, tries not to think of how old this kid probably is, and that anyone could happen upon them like this. He exists purely for the blue of Roxas' eyes and the warmth of his skin, and the butterfly kisses that fly away when Roxas presses them against the pale skin of his abdomen. He tries not to think of why Roxas is pulling lube out of his back pocket, or how the kid had probably drugged himself for just this purpose, to go out and have a quick and dirty fuck with some guy at his brother's friend's party.

Instead he pushes into Roxas, inch by inch, and watches as the boy trembles. Maybe he spends too much time watching, because Roxas is glaring at him and urging him forward with a snap of his hips but he can't help it. He stares at golden skin, strokes golden hair, presses kisses to the corners of Roxas' eyes and tries not to think of the odd feeling in the back of his head that this has happened before- that he knows Roxas.

Roxas makes delightful noises when he's impatient, and Axel tries not to act too guilty when Roxas pulls him up onto the pool table, slides off his cock and pushes him back against the green fabric. (And yep, those balls were really uncomfortable-) Roxas is scowling at him, panting and flushed with his pants around his ankles and his little purple and white striped shirt bunched up around his ribcage and Axel gets a little thrill because the idea of this kid, this pretty blond kid with his surly attitude and his pixie make-up fucking _him_ \- it gets him hot in ways that he'd never imagined the thought of another guy fucking him would.

When Roxas sinks back onto his cock and _moans_ though _,_ long and loud, Axel can't decide if he's pleased or disappointed. And then Roxas is riding him, and each downward twist of his hips is a step closer to Axel coming undone. Idly, he thinks that he's still probably tripping, because there's no way that the colors drifting beneath Roxas' skin exist in the human spectrum, but the thought is lost from the sheer pleasure.

Fucking Roxas, it's like nothing he's felt before. Nothing like the sweet curve of Larxene's breasts or the laughing line of Demyx's jaw, not like the nameless faces over the years, or the awkward morning afters. It's like regaining a part of himself that he'd never realized was missing, like reuniting with a loved one he never realized he'd lost.

Roxas comes over Axel's stomach with a broken wail and Axel thinks that this kid might be an angel, because by god, when Roxas realizes that Axel hasn't come yet, he keeps on riding. Throws in a bit of a show for good measure, all smirking white teeth and some moans and groans that sound too _professional_ for the kid's own good. And it isn't the smirks or the tongue against his teeth that does him in, it's the flash of a memory that never existed, part of a love that was never real.

He remembers this kid, remembers towering skyscrapers and a night that never ended, rain that never stopped falling, remembers alleyways and shadows and little wraiths called Dusks. But most of all, he remembers this same kid with a darker frown and an even darker smile, lying beneath him, sated and happy with a smile on his face. Remembers thinking that _this isn't real_ and right on the edge of that thought, another- _I don't care._

He comes inside of Roxas and remembers everything, especially a promise that he'd never imagined he could keep. And what's more, he sees the recognition in the way that Roxas' eyes widen, the way he looks down at Axel in awe, his lips slack and wet-

Later, he'll wonder if the memory was just part of the trip, just a hallucination brought on by a mix of weed and alcohol and LSD, but then he'll look at Roxas next to him, just the punk kid now, no pixie ball make-up hiding that scowling face and know that it could never have been fake.

He remembers that promise, and thinks now that he has Roxas in this promised next life- he's never going to let him go.


End file.
